Cai and Frostbite
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: This is just a oneshot on how my monsuno OC met her Monsuno Frostbite Cai was always intelligent, and it's her brains that helped her to control the beast Please R


_Cai and frostbite_

_This is a fic about my Monsuno character Cai and how she meets Frostbite, the first created Monsuno. ONESHOT_

_Cai info:_

_Name: Cai_

_Age:19_

_Monsuno: Frostbite and Razorclaw_

_Pesonality: Sarcastic but incredibly smart with a 210 IQ_

_A natural born leader but will happily step back and follow the crowd just to observe. Extremly tactical and always seems to be the 'big sister' figure._

Cai sighed, running a hand through her short black hair; parted slightly so a section fell just over her left eye and bled into the rest of her hair; streaked with purple strands

She turned a page of the book she was reading

"I already know all this! Why are they treating me like a kid?" she said

She had begun her internship at the S.T.O.R.M Central research laboratory a few weeks ago, and so far all the work they had given her was to read books in the library.

"I already know how amino acids work and how to reattach strands of DNA!" she cried slamming the book shut in anger. The library was quiet and unused as usual, and was only there really as a storage room.

"GAH!" came a voice behind her

She turned in surprise and heard a loud thud.

A scientist had walked into a wall carrying more than his height in books.

"You ok?" Cai asked, stooping to help the fallen man

"Yeah.. guess I couldn't see where I was going" he replied

"ya' think?" Cai replied sarcastically picking up the books

The scientist had black hair and wore a standard white lab coat with a name tag.

Cai looked at him, he didn't appear any special

"so.. er.. why do you need all these?..er… Doctor.." Cai said standing up

" , you can call me Jeredy" he said happily

Cai blinked "The ?"

Jeredy tilted a head in response

"The author of the DNA splicing manifesto?!" she asked

"You read that? I didn't think anyone read that.." he smiled

"Are you kidding? It's like my bible!" she fangirled

"well, that is interesting, one so young, how old are you?" Jeredy asked

Cai raised an eyebrow "19"

"Youngest person to get into the research division then?"

"Yup! Cai said with pride

"Who's your mentor here?" The doctor asked walking towards the door

"I don't have one yet, no one's wanting to take on someone like me.. I tend to ask questions" she shrugged "Most people here are focusing on things that they don't want others to know"

Jeredy frowned "That doesn't mean they should avoid taking on someone who's clearly intelligent"

Cai blinked

"Well then, want to learn something that wasn't in my manifesto?" he smiled

Cai nodded.

Jeredy walked out the library and down the hallway with Cai following, she was tall, just slightly smaller than Dr. Suno. They came to a door labelled SR.3

"You're in SR.3?!" Cai gasped as Jeredy's handprint opened the door

"Yup, only I am allowed in here- of course guests are allowed too" he said walking in and puttiing the books on the side "Please put them over here"

Cai plonked the books next to Jeredy's and studied the room. It was large and full of microscopes and computers. A large holographic screen sat in the corner with a revolving strand of DNA on it.

"Wow!" Cai gasped as she approached a clinder tube floating in a machine. Whatever was inside was shining green and had a mystical power to it

"Whats that?" Cai asked pointing to the liquid

"Pure essence.. found in a meterorite, what I'm trying to do is find a way to combine it with animal or human DNA to produce an entire new species" Jeredy said standing next to her. Cai gasped in awe, this was her dream, this clumsy scientist was the answer she was after, years of studying and grasping neutrino's!

"Impressive indeed" Cai smiled looking at the holographic screen "have you tried reattaching the J-strands?"

Jeredy tapped on the screen, typed something and watched the reaction. The DNA strand that had been rotating suddenly shone a gorgeous blue colour

"That's it! With some careful planning I think I can do it!" he smiled tapping furiously on the keyboard

With the breakthrough, Dr. Suno spent weeks trying to combine various DNA to produce new creatures, but all the creatures made, failed and died moments after coming into life.

One morning, Cai ran through the hallways, carrying two cups of coffee

"I am so late!" she cried turning a corner and down the hall towards SR.3

Outside was a tall, bulky scientist with no hair. He was banging furiously on the door

"Dammit Jeredy! Open the door! I need to see what you've done!" he yelled

Cai stopped nearby, he dwarfed even her

"What do you want brat?!" he cried

Cai couldn't help but jump at the loudness of his voice "Back off"

"how dare you? I am your superior! I am Dr. Klipse!" Klipse roared

The door to the lab opened, Jeredy came out

"Why are you here Klipse? You have no right t be in this sector! I finished working with you!" he said

Sensing the opportunity he had been waiting for, Klipse pushed his way into the lab and headed straight for the computer

"I know you've found something out, Suno and I plan to look at it!" he said tapping furiously on the board. The screen changed to words and numbers

"You've done it.." he gasped

"No, Klipse, stop it!" Jeredy cried running forward and trying to prize the bulk of a man away from the board but was pushed backwards with some force

"Get away! You may have found how to combine the DNA and the essence but I will perfect it!" Klipse laughed

Cai frowned, no one messed with her new mentor and did something reckless; She threw he hot coffee in Dr. Klipse's face.

He cried in pain, Jeredy ran round and began typing on the keyboard, trying desperately to shut down whatever Klipse had done.

The container behind them that contained the green essence changed colour. A small tube that connected to the main container allowed the smallest blob of green essence to be filtered out into another smaller container. It shone blue, then red, then purple

"What have you done?!" Jeredy cried as the purple blob began to grow, finally breaking the container.

The scientists backed away as a form began to take shape, it was a huge beast of some kind. It was built like that of a wolf, but had long rabbit-like ears and a long sweeping tail. It's claws and teeth easily topping a metre long, but perhaps the most amazing thing about this beast was the shards of what appeared to be ice crystal's that shot out of it's back

began laughing at the blue beast "Its mine!"

He stepped forward confidently "I am your master!"

The blue beast looked at him through shining blue eyes and roared, turning a dark red colour

"See.. he wears my colours!" Klipse cried

The beast continued changing colour to purple and roared again, with a swipe, it knocked Dr. Klipse off his feet and towards the door

"Get away" Jeredy cried "It's too unstable!"

Cai panicked, she was staring at the ruined lab, ruined by this amazing beast, with purple eyes and powerful crystals.. she looked at it freaking out.. it's eyes glowed purple

"Confused.." she muttered

Jeredy watched as Cai started to move forward, eyes connecting with that of the monster

"it's confused and scared" Cai continued

"Cai get back!" Jeredy cried grabbing the girls arm. The monster roared at Jeredy, and he immediately let go.

Cai was so close to the monster, it's head was low and it's muzzle was drawn back in a snarl

"It's ok.." Cai smiled reaching out and touching the monster's nose, it growled but settled, turning back to it's blue colour

Jeredy put his hand into his pocket and withdrew a tiny grey canister

"Cai, use this!" he cried throwing something towards the girl.

She turned and caught it "whats this?"

"It's a place where the creature can rest and recover, use it before it gets out of control!"

Cai grabbed the core and looked at the monster "You'll feel safer in here"

"Make it return!" Jeredy said

"make it return?" she asked

The beast snarled and took a step forward, scaring Cai, it shone blue once again before disappearing in a flash into the core. The room fell silent

"I don't believe it… real monsters! That's it ! I can have my own army!" Dr. Klipse smiled "Suno you're a genius! You've even created capsules to contain them!"

Dr. Klipse ran out the door. Jeredy looked at his wrecked lab and the young girl stood looking at the core

"That was stupid and reckless" he said

Cai shrugged "It's what I'm like"

Jeredy sighed "It looks like I'm gonna have to do my research else where, now that Klipse knows what to do to create these Monsuno's.. he's gonna' create a ton of them"

"Monsuno's?" Cai asked

"Yeah.. I know, named after myself.. fickle but I like it" Jeredy shrugged

"I like it too" Cai smiled

Who knew how they escaped before the soldiers got to the research room, but Dr. Suno and Cai were already walking away from the lab, into the wilderness.

"Cai, go south until you get to coastal city, I'll meet you there" Jeredy said handing over a holographic compass. Cai took it and nodded, she began to walk away, her Monsuno still in her pocket

With that, Cai left for the Coastal city, little did she know she wouldn't see Jeredy again and she would be hunted by S.T.O.R.M.. a once peaceful young scientist turned fugitive… and Cai couldn't be happier


End file.
